New Lander's Voyeur
by Hasegawa Ryuji
Summary: Set in the vast world of Elder Tale, a young Lander step his foot into a journey he will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Thanks for dropping by this clumsy writer first Fanfiction, ever!  
Hope you guys will enjoy the road alongside Ralphael and his friends.  
**

 **Chapter 1: Runaway, off to a new place.**

It was only 2 months after the Catastrophe, Ralphael Gullotin and his family finally reached their new home - Akiba

The Gullotin's family was having a terrific season, they were preparing to praise for the Gods for this prosperous season.

But it ended everything. With a big cone of flash from the southern sky, the Catastrophe struck.  
The Adventurers they once know as a simple specie suddenly grows demands.

They started to throw fits at the Landers whenever they try to get their caravan to Susukino to sell their harvests. Or worse, being mugged and killed, or forced into slavery and prostitution.

That's the situation of Susukino.

But here, in Akibahara – this is where Ralphael life changes.

Ralph had never seen that many Adventurers like that in his life before.

It was so different from back when he was in Susukino.

The feeling of anxious and rage of being looked down from above by the Adventurers over there has totally diminished. Instead, he felt a warm welcoming atmosphere.

Just right when he totally soaked in the atmosphere, an Adventurer noticed him and made her way to the young Lander.

"Hey, ar ye' up fo a drink?" as she handed Ralphael a menu.

He was so confused, but grabbed it anyway.

"I'm not really interested in alcohol."

The Adventurer giggled as she waved her hands to the inside of the building.

"It's ok, this is on the house."

"And don' worry, it's not alcohol ~" She added.

A red-ish liquid, with slices of lemon and apples on the side, and one last thing – a tail.

As he pick up the glass, he saw his family's caravan is almost out of his vision.

Hesitantly, he hold the glass in his hand, and jug it down in one go.

"What is this…bitterness?" He almost lost it and was ready for a barf.

But Ralph held onto it, and gulp them down. Suddenly he felt something different, a tender sweet ran across his mouth.

"It's sweet, what is it?" Excitement jolted on his eyes.

"Dragon's breathe cocktail!" the Adveturer – Sohee, now Ralph can see her nametag on her pure white maid uniform.

"Ralph, where are you wondering off to? Come back here!" Clem's clear voice can be heard from the distance as he rushed to Ralphael.

"Thanks for the drink, I will make sure to…oww…ouwww...to repay you someday." Ralph is being dragged away violently by his younger brother while trying to

"I'm lookin' forward to it." Sohee replied loudly and waved goodbye.

"Jeez, Ralph, do I have to always keep an eye on you?"

"You know what are we doing here?" Clem is barraging his brother with questions; questions that Ralph knew Clem do not want answers to.

"Yes, yes. I know, I'm here to help our family set up a new place for our family after what happened in Susukino."

"You know the situation that well, brother. Yet you keep slacking off." added Clem to the conversation.

"I get it, so please, Clem." Ralph let out a long sighed.

The Klamyre's family before leaving Susukino for a better living, they packed everything they thought were useful and dragged it onto their small caravan.

Food, farmwares, clothes… anything you can think of for settling in a new place.

Their new home is a little bit north of Akihabara, outside the the Wall, where vast grasslands are easily converted to farmlands.

Building a new house is quite troublesome, so first thing first, Ralph and his family members set up shacks, quickly built shacks for the upcoming nights.

After a week, with leftover wood and some metal bars given by the Adventurers generosity, they managed to build up a place called home.

Now, Ralph can finally relax within his new household.

It has been quite some time Ralph started helping his family with hard labor work. Carrying this and that, eventually, Ralph had some improvement, either it be strenght, height or stamina.

A good look in the mirror, Ralph see a 16 years old boy, 162cm tall.

Quite tall for a Lander, with a short, left-sided bang. In addition, Ralphael is a blonde.

His hair couple with his blue eyes, just as she thought - a perfect human model under a certain country leader's ideals.

Despite often being a slack off, Ralph has keen eyes, and ears.

As for Clem, Clem is shorter, obviously for a younger brother. However, without a doubt, they are related.

Clem also possessed some powers within him. He also has blue eyes, but couple with silver straight hair, his bangs split both sides, cover the ears.

There are little differences from each other, but being able to sing all of the 42 songs of the Landers culture, Clem is in a position slightly higher than Ralphael.

It was not long until they used their strength to defend their home from feral monsters.

Being outside the wall means cheaper land, cheaper equipment cost and such, but at the risk of being attacked by the monsters.

Therefore, they have to arm themselves, Ralph and Clem seems to be on point with their arrows.

Despite clumsy swordplay, the swings are smooth enough to slice through low level Wild Boars and Goblins.

Although the monsters are weak, unfortunately, they come in abundance.

It was tiring for just Ralph and Clem to be at the front line to defend their home, while the support from their father and uncle are mediocre, the Klamyre decided to seek their help from the Adventurers.

"Come on, Ralph. Go to sleep, we will head into the city early tomorrow."

"But I think we alone can still defend our home."

"I know we could, but it's better to spend an amount of gold to be safer, we might be heavily wounded someday, so seeking out help from the Adventurers are reasonable." Clem whispered while tucking into his warm bed.

"Maybe you're right, Clem."

"…"

 **The Journey is already set stone since I started typing, but that doesn't mean I'm not reaching out to the readers.  
** **The characters are OC, both from me and you, so there might be a chance of your character to appear.  
I will use the SYOC form (with a little tweak) created by **ZeroOneEl.  
 **Credit to him.**  
 **Now, let your mind unleash your dream Log Horizon Original Character.**

 _Name: Insert your In-game/IRL name._

 _Gender: Insert your In-game/IRL gender._

 _Race: Pick your Race._

 _Age: Insert your age._

 _Level: (Prefer to be under 45, you know, easier for me to develop your beloved character)_

 _Guild: Select a guild, solo or join one later._

 _Main Class: Select as main class (You cannot change this)_

 _Sub-Class: Select Sub-Class (You can always change this later)_

 _Title: Ingame Title or non-effect title (not compulsary)_

 _Appearance: Choose your appearance_

 _Personality: How do you act around others_

 _Sexuality: Boys? Girls? Both? Relationships?_

 _Equipment: [Main weapon, Secondary weapon, Head, Body, Hands/Arms, Belt, Legs, Feet, 3x Accessories (Wrists, Rings, necklaces)] (nothing game breaking please)_

 _Play style:_

 _Strengths: What do you excel in?_

 _Weaknesses: What can't you do well?_

Here's a look at what your **OC** form should look like

 _Name: Noire / Kasumi Hayano_

 _Gender: Female / Female_

 _Race: Elf_

 _Level / Age: 92 / 22_

 _Class / Occupation: Guardian / College student 4th year_

 _Title: Self-proclaimed Paladin_

 _HP: 12,296_

 _MP: 7,053_

 _Appearance:_

 _In real life: Short, about 160cm tall, however, her cute face and well-combed hair make up for her height. She have smooth silky with a touch of brown hair up to her shoulder, quite curly towards the end. Although she cut her side hair and let them down to her chin. Her front bang is trimmed nicely, split into both sides. Being the ace of the track club when she was in Junior High did some amazing shaping of her thighs. She is casually seen in T-shirts and short jeans over stockings, with a pair of sneakers, normal people would casually think of her as a High School Student._

 _Ingame: Being able to customize her appearance inside the game, Kasumi decided to make her remnant in Elder Tale being slightly taller than she is. 167cm tall, a perfect height for her. Any hair color is possible here, so she decides to go with Silver hair. As she's satisfied with her real life appearance, she pressed Next and left the rest default._

 _Equipment:_

 _Mainhand: Enhanced Scorching Demon-Spiked Flail – Forged under the lava of the Underworld with the spikes cut off from the demons and attached to an Adamantite cube with chains made of tempered steel. The way it was forged showed how skillfully the Flail was made and how it will not falter under even deadliest flail has strong offensive power, and irradiates flame, burning its foes._

 _\+ 200 fire elemental damage for each hit, 3% chance of stunning the opponent for 1.5 seconds._

 _1% to auto enchant the Flail with fire, increase 100 physical attack for 5 seconds._

 _Enchanment:_

 _\- + 6% physical attack_

 _\- + 2% magical attack_

 _\- + 2% physical defense_

 _\- + 1% magical defense_

 **New Lander's Voyeur is a story I came up with while my mind is not so clear, so my clumsiness and plot holes will appear here and there. But since you're at the bottom of the page, I think you might like the journey.  
See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, it's been quite some time. Now with my motorbike learning sessions, I don't really have much free time, but hey, I will think up new stories don't worry. :3**  
 **Enough of of the talk, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Not a welcome you expect**

The Gullotin brothers is early, too early, it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. The Akiba Guild Hall won't open until then.

"Perhaps we should look for some food? Nii-san?"

"I think we ought to get better equipments though."

"Then better equipment it is."

With that in mind, the brothers took a detour, instead of going straight to the Guild Hall.

A little walk wouldn't hurt.

*Splash*

Droplets of water fell from above.

Even though the Silver Leaf Tree is a few blocks away from the main street, its branches stretch themselves out, provide cover for a portion of the road.

They took a right turn, heading towards the Open Market.

"They only sells groceries here, Clem."

Maybe the bigger shops are in the Merchant's Hall.

"Let's head there then."

The Merchant's Hall is deep inside Akiba, so it took them longer than they thought to arrive.

They enter.

A big hall, against the walls are stalls. Lots of them.

But it seems like there are only clothes aroung here.

"So many…"

Clem complimented. Indeed there are many.

They stopped by a stall, looking at the mannequins showing off the shop's product.

"Welcome to the Imagin Recreator. Are you guys interested in any apperals in the shop?"

"We are just looking."

"Yeah." Clem followed Ralph sentence.

"OK then, press the bell when you need anything."

The clerk disappears into the storage room.

They all know so well that thieves can be easily dealt with with their current strenght, so there is no need to waste their time looking at their customers.

A mannequin is wearing a blue and white military uniform.

A pair of padding ribbons cover the shoulders. A thin sash drops from the right shoulder to the left stomach.

Pants are navy blue, tucked inside a white and gold boots.

A white hat, more like a crescent cap, decorated with stars and an anchor.

Lastly, the whole set comes with a ceremonial sword, blankly a sheathed white rapier.

The clerk says, if you equip the whole set, including the rapier, you will gain a small boost to evasion and bonus EXP gain.

"It is called H*mel N*vy Officer Uniform."

"Quite good looking, is it?"

"I agree, but with our money, I believe we can't even buy the gloves."

"Then I will store them for you. Young boys. You look like someone who will shine with this magnificent suit."

"Now then, I got some bussiness to do, hope you will be able to take them from me, soon."

An Assassin hah? Even maskes are their specialty.

Using Concealment and Fox Mask won't increase your hospitality you know.

At least show your face when dealing with customers.

Although they are excited to see the exotic clothes, they haven't reach their goal yet.

Exit the Merchant's Hall they asked some Adventurers for advises.

"Excuse me, sir. Mind if we ask, where can we go to get ourselves equipments.?"

"Uhmm? Equipment shops hah…"

A friendly looking Summoner is answering them.

"What is your class?" He asked

"I think the best one is the one run by Marine Agency. Michitaka-san makes fine equipments as far as I know."

"True, true." The Cleric in the squad raise his voice.

"But aren't these guys newbies? So basic equipments and cheap are their priorities."

The Samurai has a point. His eyes are as sharp as his blades.

"Then, for all purpose, I think you should go and see Tatara-san shop. It's in the "Weirdo Cave" part of this town, so be careful."

"Hahaha…don't scare of the kids like that."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Clem lower his head.

"No problem, happy farming, boys."

The elite party left.

"What are they talking about? Farming?"

"I'm pretty sure we are better farmers than them, Clem?"

"I don't think they are talking about agriculture farming though, Nii-san."

"Tatara-san's shop then."

They have arrived.

It appears to be that Tatara-san is a swordsmith, not a blacksmith.

"Let's just enter anyway, we have come this far."

*ring* *ring*

The bell on the door rings when it is opened.

"I get it, now can you please, there are customers here."

"Okay, I will wait then."

"Just go home already."

The clerk is indeed Tatara-san.

As Clem comes to the counter, he notices that Tatara-san is a Dwarf – one of the many races in this world.

Dwarfs are famous for their crafty minds and hands, no doubt Tatara-san's productions are top-notch.

"Welcome, what can I help you with today?"

The Dwarf Adventurer, cover her face with a pink mask bandana-ish, a pair of smithing goggles and a clothes that resemble a shrine maiden. Energetic one.

"We are looking for weapons and armors."

"Within 400 gold." Clem added

*sigh*

"You can only get the cheapest ones here with that amount of fund."

"What about armor?"

"Armors aren't my specialty, so the prices will be low enough for you to handle, but the weapons…"

Tatara-san looks at the brothers.

"Level 16 and 14…tough one."

The other person in the shop is watching with a smile.

"Is there any way we can get both weapons and armors within the fund we have?"

Clem desperately look for a way out.

"That won't bring profit to us."

Tch.

"I guess I should have told you sooner, Clem. Let's go home. We don't need anything. Our clothes, the hoe and the pitchfork are enough for us." Ralphael blurted out his thought in quite a manner.

"A Hero with a Hoe. Kek"

The voice from the other women.

Blood boils through Ralph head

"What do you know about us?"

He grabbed the nearest estoc, and strike down the one who is laughing,

"Oh, a hot head Lander hah?"

She blocked the strike with her hand, gripping the blade tip.

Crush.

The blade broke in half, and the tip crumble, steel fragments scattering the floor.

*sigh*

"You're paying for that, Noire-san."

Noire24 – simply called Noire.

A Human Guardian. Level 91.

"But isn't he the one attacked me, Tatara-chan?"

"You were the one who provoke him."

Tatara glares at Noire.

"Got it."

Noire lets out a sigh.

Tatara diverts her eyes onto Ralph, showing some ineterests.

"Say, Blonde boy. What's your name?"

Ralph adjust hist belt, and boots, answering Tatara honestly.

"Ralphael Gullotin, children of the Gullotin family."

"Uhm, that was quite a swing there, despite your low level."

"We had to defend our homes from raiders and monster when were younger, so strenght and agility is something we improved over the years."

"Is that so…" Tatara observed Ralph carefully.

"It goes the same for my little brother as well."

Ralph point his fingers at Clem.

"You have clumsy swordplays, and too many excess movements."

"But, the strength and the agility can not be deny as something inferior."

"Interesting, indeed. Alright, weapons are free, but armors will be the same price. That's for entertaining me in this boring shop."

Tatara gives a smile, although under her mask, Clem and can still feel Tatara-san happiness, even just a little.

"Oh, I thought you like to be the shopkeeper, chances you find a handsome Adventurer, or even cute ones are higher."

Noire mocks Tatara because of the offer she made.

"Don't get mix up, Noire. I only love swordsmithing."

Tatara states herself clearly.

"Well then, I humbly apologize for the ruckus and thank you for the offer you made."

Clem lower his head, thanking Tatara.

"The younger one seems to be more polite, hah Old-er Bro-ther?"

Noire mocks Ralph in a cute tone.

That is so out of place.

Ralph enclose the sword racks.

There seems to be more Japanese-styled weaponry than Western-styled ones.

Something caught Ralph eyes, a two-handed sword. Flamberg.

The guard is make to imitate scorching flames, poiting towards the fuller.

"Good eyes."

"Although without proper training, it will become dull."

Tatara compliments made Ralph a bit hesitant to put them in their cart.

It is easy to understand that, a low level player, choosing something like that would require appropriate levels and skills.

"I thought, you ought to use a one-handed sword, if you desire swordplay. Two-handed ones if you're a brute, a rapier for flashy movement, kinda similar to swordplay. And finally…"

Tatara raises her voice with excitement

"Japanese-styled weapons for fast, good damge and of course, it looks."

Tatara indulges herself in her sword fantasy. But, quickly returns to her cool and calm look.

"I will still choose the Two-handed sword."

"Very well then."

"Do we have anything else here, Tatara-san?"

Clem asked while searching for something specific.

"That's all we have in stock for now. What are you looking for?"

"Ranged weapons."

Clem responded immidiately.

"Sadly, we don't. Even in this city, ranged weapons are hard to find. The only place you can look at is the Marine Agency, Michitaka-san. He is a well-knowned Blacksmith. But I doubt he will touch the anvil again."

"How unfortunate. We will be taking these then."

Two leather armors.

Two pairs of leather boots.

Two pairs of copper gauntlets.

A light claymore.

A saber.

An estoc.

"Huhm...that would be 360 golds."

Clem hands over the gold, and take their equipments.

"Say, Tatara, put their bills on my tab, my guild treasurer will handle it."

Tatara glares at Noire, you are up to something again.

"Fine."

A simple reply.

Noire stretchs, and pulled the brothers out of the shop.

"I'll be back." Noire looks at Tatara, saying goodbye in a robotic voice.

"What a lame reference."

*sigh*

"Now, shounen, let's head to our guild. I have something to discuss."

"Let us go, let us…hugh…go!"

Ralph is trying his hardest to get out of Noire's grip.

Clem already escaped.

"Oh, so you know how to use Concealment. Very, interesting."

Noire laughs while still dragging a desperate Ralph.

"Before you say anything else, just accept my hospitality and get into the damn Guild room already."

Noire is quite pissed.

However, her actions are considered impolite, and on top of all, against one's will.

"Now then, can we talk?"

Noire sits on a big chair.

The desk in front of her is made of oak wood. Coated with a glossing paint. On top of the table, a sign.

Guild Master: Noire

"What, a brute like you is a Guild Master? Give me a break."

Ralph crosses his arms, he is also pissed by Noire's actions.

"So, you want be stronger, am I right? To protect your family's farm…"

Upon hearing that, Clem and Ralph straighten their back, they are listening.

"Yes…"

Answer filled with determination from Clem.

"Your desire for power is formidable. However, your goal is…how should I put it? Too normal."

"Heh?" Clem made a sound, questioning Noire.

"To have more power, your desire must be higher, or else, after you gain enough power, you will have no will to fight, and your skills begin to dull."

Noire says so, as if she have gone through it before.

"You brothers, are from the Gullotin family isn't it?"

"Correct…"

What's with that last name?

"Can you tell me about your Gullotin family?"

"If it's necessary for our family's protection, then I guess no harm to tell you our story."

"Our family has eight members, including me, Ralph, my…"

"Stop."

Noire glares at Clem.

"Not that kind of story."

"What I want to know is the origin of your family last name."

It is true that the name gives off an omnious aura. However its origin pique Noire's interests.

"Our family was that of a noble family. Wars happened, Westlande government crippled. Infights, assassinations of Marquis, Count, all of the high ranking Nobles."

"Eventually, the Eastlande took over our city. Our ancestors were stripped off the rights of nobles and were sold to overseas slave's merchants."

Clem continued his sorrowful story.

"The remains of Westlande went into hibernate."

"But, our will has not fade at all. We took many chacnes to strikes back. Two years, prolonging the war would only cost us the country once more, so we took the initiative, and strike them during the night."

"It was called Westlande Empire Strikes Back."

"Hahah, you sure that was the name?"

Noire giggles.

"It was, we won, but our family didn't get our title back. It was then that our ancestors decided to move up north."

"So you moved to Akiba?"

"No." Ralph responds

"We are Susukino's citizens."

"But you are here now? Why is that?"

Noire questions.

"Was it the Catastrophe?"

"Yes…"

Both answers faintly. They are sure they don't want to talk about that.

"Got it. I won't ask you again."

Noire probably got the mood of these younglings.

"We talked our part, it's your turn. Noire-san."

"I've been thinking since we were still in the weapon shop."

"Instead of we protecting your homes, you will do it instead."

"Then what's the point of having us here and talk?"

Ralph stands up.

"Now now, hot head. You haven't listen to my other sentence yet."

Noire also stands up, giving out her hand, suggesting a handshake.

"Here is my offer."

*gulp*

"You will be joining our guild."

"Eh?"

"We will provide you food, shelters, money, training sessions… everything that an Adventurer needs to become stronger in this world. Of course, we will also provide protection to your family while you're here."

"Not only protection, but supplies for them as well."

Noire smirks.

"But there's one thing, you will not be able to join any other guilds, or the option to be with anyone else besides our guild members. You are tied to this place. However, if we, I feel necessary to assisgn permission to accompany others, then you may do so."

Ralph is excited already.

That's true, to be with the Adventurers and becoming stronger with them, that's like a Lander's dream.

However, Clem seems to be suspecting Noire, what is her motive? But Clem can't figure it out.

"Now, shounen. Will you accept my offer?"

"I, Ralphael Gullotin, accept your offer."

Ralph shakes Noire hand.

Now the problem is the younger one.

"Now, Clem, what about you?"

Hesitantly, what about our lives, I know we will be training and adventuring with you guys,. But you guys will revive, but we don't. There must be compensation for our familty if we die."

"Oh, good thinking, shounen, so what price are we talking about?"

If it's for my family, then it shooul be an amount that they can live a better life.

"Four hundred thousand gold for each."

Noire squint her eyes.

"Oya, shounen, that's squeezing our budget."

"And we doubt that your life and contribution to the guild would be worth that much."

Clem clenches his teeth. Isn't that a reasonable price? He thought.

"We will start at two hundred thousand, for both of you. If, you manage to survive each dungeons, raids and boss fights, there will be rewards."

"We can't go higher than that."

"Or should I look for someone else?"

Noire mocks him, but it is the right spot.

"There's no choice. I, Clem Gullotin, accept your offer."

"Good, shounen, good."

"Welcome to our little Guild Kampfer."

"There are ranks in this guild, you are at the bottom of our guilds. Initative."

"To climb your ranks, you need to do material hunting and raise your level, your participation."

*ding* *ding*

The clock rings, it is 3 in the eveing already.

"That's all for today, shounen, you are dismiss."

"Come back here tomorrow's morning."

"Y-Yes, Noire-san."

The brothers leave, although the excitement isn't shown on Clem's face, but Noire is sure that he is also hyped as well.

"Now that they are gone, I think I should drop by the Villain's house, we have a deal after all."

Noire closes the Guild Base door, and head out to town.

It is certain that these potions on Noire's bag can be trade for those papers.

 **Now that you've done reading chapter 2, I hope you know what is going on, right?**  
 **Hehe, it's great that you do, if you don't, then hang on to your seats, cause chapter 3 is right next to you. :3**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope you do.**

 **Now, turn off your light, and follow Noire's crusade to the fullest.**

 **Chapter 3: The Value of Paper**

"Alright, shounens, give it your best!"

The group is at at the training ground. A rather large zone dedicated for beginners.

Both Clem and Ralph are at the weapon racks.

They are wondering which is the best equipment for them.

"It's no use if we just think how good are we with it, Nii-san. Let's just try out all of them."

As expected of the training ground, every possible weapons you can think of are here.

Noire glances at the racks.

"There are some weapons that were not in the game, huh?"

As far as Noire remember, Katars, Wristbows cannot be found anywhere when Elder Tale was still a game.

Noire squints her eyes, there are so much we don't know about this world.

"Shounen, are you done picking your weapon?"

"We're done."

"Alright, let's start then."

Ralph chose a one-handed sword.

His stances are good, for someone who haven't received any military-graded combat lessons.

"Hyaa."

Left slash, right swing, cross slash.

All on point, leaving marks on the dummy.

"Oh, the hot head managed to maimed all the vital points? Was that intentional?"

Noire asked herself silently as she continued to observe Ralphael.

"That's good enough, Ralph. Can you do other weapons?"

"I can, but, I won't be able to deal large damage if I were to use others."

"It's OK, just try."

Ralph grabbed another melee weapon, this time, a spear, he does some basic thrusts, back-thrust, and flip slash.

"Maybe you're right, Ralph. What about you Clem?"

I might be better with bows, but, I can be on point with anything else.

"If that's the case, can you try these ringblades?"

Noire handed over a pair of weapons. It appears to be hoola hoops, with blade attached on the outer side of the hoop, and cover most of the outer ring except the handle.

Upon receiving the weapon, Clem stand in stance.

He held the ringblades, instead of point the blade forwards, they are pointing backwards, but on the outer side of his arm.

Left arm gripped tightly, palm facing upward at his waist. Right arm held high, straight before his face, but bended at the elbow.

10 meters away from the straw dummy, but with a step forward, Clem is already 2 meters away from it.

Fimrly grip the handle, pointing the blade forward, Clem slashes off the arms, then cut off the dummy legs.

"That was great, Otouto. Where did you learn that?"

"It's nothing, I learned that myself."

Clem shrugged off the question, perhaps he's not telling Noire something.

"Seeing you like that would only make me want to fight against you, Clem. It's been a while, too. Shall we spar?"

"Sure thing!"

Ralph head onto the rack, get himself a Two-handed sword while Clem is getting a crossbow, and a…shortsword?

Noire is surprised.

So there is possibilities of combining weapons to form a new fighting style.

"Don't worry, Nii-san. These are wood arrows to practice, it won't even hurt."

Clem ended the sentence with a nasty smirk…

Don't you you dare break your brother's pride.

"Let's start."

As Ralph shout, Clem is already approaching Ralph.

Clem swing his sword upward.

Ralph make a spin, feign the swing with another swing.

Two steps to the left, Ralph use one hand to swing down the heavy sword.

Even a spar, that's too much, Ralphael.

But, Clem disappeared.

"A nice swing, Nii-san. You could have maimed me if I weren't careful."

"Hah, but your footwork and agility help you dodge the attack."

Clem starts to enclose Ralph, but this time, he keeps his distance.

*fwush, fwush*

Two wood bolts travel from the crossbow barrels hit the blade.

And suddenly, Clem is behind Ralph already.

What sorcery is this?

Noire watches the two brothers, but she can't find an answer to their strenght.

They must be level 30-40 ish to do that kind of maneuver, aren't they.

Must be it.

*clang*

Ralph quickly on the defense, holding his sword by two hands, parry the attack from his back.

"That's enough, brother."

Ralph makes some distance, and then he rushes towards Clem, ready to slice him in half.

"SLASH DASH!"

A white trail emits from the tip of the blade, creating a straight white line in the air.

"That's good enough!" Noire shouted

Clem received the full blow, but the attack seem to be non-fatal.

On his knees, Clem grasp for air.

"That was dangerous, Nii-san."

"But didn't you point your shortsword at my backneck?"

These kids, they seems innocent, but they have got the basics to kill already.

Noire smirks, this is going to be interesting, she thought.

The spar is now over.

"Alright, shounen, I have some important things to talk before we get further into training."

"We will talk inside our Guild Base."

Now that you mention it, guild Kampfer's base is somehow weird to the Brothers.

Because they were here last time for bussiness, they didn't notice about the decorations at all.

But now, they have a chance to take a good look.

A mediocre room, 2 floors.

Upon entering the Base, there is a big stairs I the middle of the room, leading to the above floor, splitting at the middle.

Ground floor consists of the Kitchen, GM room, meeting room, and some guest rooms – for individual meetings in case of the main meeting room is occupied.

Second floor consists of member's room, crafting room, a storage room that has a stair connecting to the ground floor storage room, and a laundry room.

The brothers were told that the guild dry clothes by using the heat of the Lava Turtle.

The overall decorations are filled with other anime characters, including games.

*lsw*rd, W*rld of W*rcr*ft, F*llout, D*rk S*uls, R*gnarok…

Sw*rd *rt *nline, G*ilty Cr*wn…

Noire said that, before the Catastrophe, her guild members would buy picture frames from the Woodworker Shop, and upload the images they want to be displayed ingame, frame the picture and hang them up.

Clem and Ralph are both confuse, what is she talking about?

There are also Greek marble pillars with flower vases on top.

And finally, an underground bath. Before, Adventurers can heal themselves just by clicking "Enter" when standing in front of the bath. Both males and females can use it.

But once they are trapped ingame, the guild has rebuilt it.

The bathroom has a granite wall between, separate the bath into two.

The male entrance is on the left, and female's on the right.

The GM's room is, how do you describe it.

There are manequins, with exotic uniforms on it.

Behind the GM's chair, a pair of shields.

Resonating Moon Crest and Resonating Sun Fragment.

It is said that they are phantasmal-class equipment dropped from the International Raid Boss.

The Moon Crest is more or less a Kite Shield, the Moon is on the top right of the shield, pointing it's edge outside of the whole. The inner rim of the shield is inscribed with Ancient Alv, increase resistant to all elements and increase over defense.

The Sun Fragment, on the other hand, is a eight-edged sun symbol, embedded on a big tower shield. It irradiates power of the sun. Rumors said they increase the healing effect of party members, and heals over time in a small radius.

Noire rubs her hands on them.

"It's been a long time."

She's reminiscing about the old days, when she had to grind all the way to the top, with no help, no guides at all.

*Pompf*

Noire sits down the chair, and grab a pen.

"Alright shounen." Noire speaks in a msyterious voice

"Before we advance any further, I need to tell you something."

"Landers, are weak."

Noire sentence pierce through the hearts of the brothers.

"Even the army."

"So how do you think you're going to get stronger?"

Noire asks.

"Train everyday and throw yourself into an adventure. Facing stronger opponents, defeating them means improving yourself." Ralph finish, and swallow some air.

"That's true, but only."

"You said defeating them, right?"

"Yes?" Clem responded

"But, what if, you overestimated yourself, and defeat by a strong enemy?"

"You will be dead."

Ralph clenched his teeth.

That's true, a few mistakes in your travel, and you will be the mosters's food.

"And not only that, shounen, bandits, slavers. Landers bandits and slavers."

Noire said, while chuckling her tounge.

Tch.

"You two probably know, right? Slaves, prostitutions."

Tch. Again from Noire.

Silence fell upon the brothers.

"I've done some charity before, rescuing Landers from not just the Adventurers, but from the Landers as well."

"We will just be cautious and will not fall into their fangs."

Ralph finally speaks up.

"Hah, just for you know. Slaves that I rescued, and some prostitutions, are from the cavalries of this country."

"Despite genders, if you are good looking, fight well, or even you are unable to defend yourselves, you are nothing but fodders to them."

"Are you up for the risks?"

Noire puts her hand on the table, lean towards.

Five minutes.

The two is still thinking. The tearstains are dried, you can see how scared they were when Noire brings up the topic earlier.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

"Even so, I believed that I have the strenght to overcome their greed, and the will to destroy them."

Ralph stands up, his hands before his chest.

"Heh? That's the spirit, hot head shounen. What about you Clem?"

"I will, become stronger as well, not just for my familys safety, but for my own goals as well."

*clap* *clap*

"Good, good, shounen. Now."

Noire takes out two piece of paper.

"This is the key to your answer."

"Becoming one of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Read them out loud." Noire instructs the younger one to do so.

Name:_

Kampfer Guild

Below is the details of the contract, formed for me and Guild Kampfer Guild Master.

Any objections will be the end of this contract.

Upon signing this contract, you are to be:

A member of the Kampfer Guild. Under any circumstances, leaving the guild will result the contract to end.

You have access to the Guild Storage, Guild Bank and the permissions to traverse with guild members, other Adventurers and Landers.

You are subjected to become an Adventurer, thus changing your Class into one.

Upon breaking this contract, you are to be:

Stripped off the right to be a Kampfer Guild member.

Denied access to various facility.

Your level raise, your loots, your achievements while the contract is still active will be erased. Hence you will be revert to the state before the contract happens.

I hereby, pledge myself to abide these rules, terms and agreements.

SIGN:_

The brothers are shocked.

"What is this?"

"Just what you think it is!"

"A contract that will grant you the title Adventurer."

"So, why don't you give it a try?"

*gulp*

"But isn't this is just on paper?"

Clem asked with hesitation.

"What would our signatures do anything about our strenght."

"Why don't you find it out?"

Noire is provoking them.

Although her provocation is for the better, but there is certainly other ways.

Hesitantly, slowly, both Ralph and Clem write their name on their contract.

Clem Gullotin

Ralph Gullotin

The moment the pen tip touches the paper, the ink starts to shine brightly.

"Oh, so the Glasses were being copperative after all."

A faint smirk.

Noire sure did something in the background to get her hands on those paper.

After the brothers sign their contracts, they suddenly float in the air.

Wisps begin appearing out of thin air and start circulating them.

"What is this, Noire-san?"

They are truly frightened.

"It's ok, it will be over soon."

"I hope." Noire murmured.

After about 10 seconds, they fell to the ground.

"It should not have any side effect, right?"

Noire asked herself. It should not be that way.

"Now, shounen, try using your hand, and swipe down a line in the air, somewhere in front of you so you can see."

"What's that suppose to…What-t?"

"I can see my status?" Ralph claimed so

"I can see mine too, Nii-san."

"Press the Adventurer class tab, you will see something useful."

Noire commands them while chuckling.

Class abilities

Can be reived at Cathedral

Friendlist

EXP Bonus

Bank Vault

Detailed Status.

"That means, Noire-san, we cannot be killed?"

"Can not die completely, to be precise. When your HP is depleted to 0, you will cause a small explosion, then your soul will be gather and put into a new body inside the Cathedral."

They are still shock, the fact that they have become something else other than the People of the Land scares them.

"Don't worry, shounen, I got your back."

"That's all for today, we will do something more interesting tomorrow. Get some rest."

Noire stands up, and stretches her shoulders up high.

Her breasts are being pushed up, although under the leather breastplate, they still shows a magnificent curve.

They both blushed.

"We will take our leave then."

"We will be back tomorrow."

*click*

The door shuts.

Now that they are gone.

"Oy, Glasses, I'm sorry, Shiroe-san. The contract was a success, however there are still something we need to talk about."

"I will head over."

 **I almost forgot about the SYOC thingy, I'm sorry.**  
 **For those who want your OC to join the crusades, submit your OC by sending me yours via Private Messaging.**  
 **The form will be on my Profile. You can simply copy paste it, change to whatever you want.**  
 **Thank you for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New findings.**

"Greetings, Kampfer's Guild Master."

"Likewise, Shiroe of Log Horizon."

They are inside Shiroe's room, also his office.

"If you are here, then I supposed the papers I prepared worked?"

"Indeed they worked, so I bring over the items that you requested."

Noire reaches her Magic Bag, and take out two potion pots.

"These are the Appearance Changing Potions. Creating them sure is hard work."

"Indeed they are…"

Shiroe picks up a pot, and gently shakes them.

"With its creation, along with the food overhaul, I believe that other event-only item can be made?"

"You sure are sharp, our guild branch in Shibuya have discovered some more amazing stuff that will surprises you, but that's the story of another day."

Noire puts her leg onto another, and begins to discuss her foundings with Shiroe.

"Can I see your Griffon Whistle?"

Noire asks.

"Your reasonS?" Shiroe hesitantly hand over the item.

"You see, after our Alchemists fiddle with the high-end ingredients looted from our expeditions, our woodworkers, summoners and sorcerers have also found a way to bound creatures into these small objects."

Noire swings around the whistle by her hand.

"Uhh, and how exactly did they do that?"

Shiroe pushes up his glasses, emitting some kind of aura.

"Shiroe-kun, don't you think before I give you this information, you should listen to my demands first?"

The aura is getting darker.

"You set up our meeting without my consent, interupting with my work. You think you have the right to say that?"

"I think I do, because your petty investigations with books are going nowhere compare to our experimenting "scientists" in my guild."

Noire points her pointer finger, tap down the paper piles on Shiroe's desk.

A long sigh.

"Then what do you want?"

"A contract."

"Again?" Shiroe tilts his head, wondering why would Noire need so many contracts.

"But not a title granting contract."

Eh?

Noire puts one hand on the table, leans forward to Shiroe, her gauntlet causes the paper to crumble.

"Oops, sorry."

She retracts her hand.

"I'm talking about a title stripping contract."

"Think about it, Shiroe."

"You can grant a Lander the Adventurer title, that also means, you can take them away, right?"

You're right, Noire. With the ability to grant them Adevnturer title, you should also be able to take it away.

Shiroe drop his back, lean against the softness of his chair.

"And you need them for?"

"Say, Shiroe, have you heard about _Odyssey Knights_?"

Shiroe startled.

"Don't you think about it."

"But aren't they are willing to?"

"If they are wiling to be lab rats, why don't we grant them their wish, ha, Shiroe-kun?"

"Then you will be a murderer, Noire. Please think over it again."

"I'm not, Shiroe. How many have died before your eyes. You and the guilds in this world have commited crime from the day they PKs other."

Noire's words cannot be anymore true.

The fact that Akatsuki took down the thugs and sent them to the Cathedral, she's already a murderer."

"This is the fact that it will work."

Noire searches her Magic Bag, and take out a piece of paper – it's a contract.

A Title Deprivation Contract.

Title Deprivation Contract

Name: XXXXXXXXX (censored)

Guilds: Odyssey Knights.

Upon signing this contract. You are no longer an Adventurer.

Including the deny of accessing these following terms:

Class abilities

Can be reived at Cathedral

Friendlist

EXP Bonus

Bank Vault

Detailed Status.

Once the contract is sign, you will become one with the world – a People of the Land.

Sign: XXXXXXXXX (censored)

"Sadly, our Scribes levels are not capped. That's why I'm here, Shiroe."

"Don't worry, Shiroe, you are a special friend of mine, that's why your name will never be on it."

Noire smirks.

"Of course, you won't be giving it away for free, so don't worry."

"I will order my Woodworkers to send an express mail to you, containing our Monster Whistle of your choice."

Hehe, Shiroe forces a smile.

This girl is dangerous.

Shiroe starts writing the contract. Using the Fairy's King Paper, ink from the Dragon's Eye. He finishes the contract in just a matter of minutes.

"Just…Use it wisely, Noire. This is not a joke."

Noire receives the contract from Shiroe's hand.

"It's ok, Shiroe. I will put on a Santa Clause costume while handing this out an Odyssey Knights."

Noire puts on an evil smile.

"Thanks for patronage Shiroe, I will come again with some good news."

"Haha, I wonder if they are good or bad."

"Oops, I almost forgot."

Noire stopped at the door.

"There are something interesting about equipments."

"You remember when in Elder Tale, you can only have two rings and a necklace?"

"Yeah." Shiroe is curious.

"If, you take them out, and wears them manually, a ring to a finger."

"Then you can use at the maximum ten ringsand two necklaces at the same time."

"Is that even possible?"

It seems like Shiroe don't believe it.

"Why don't you try it out then, Shiroe-kun."

"I will take my leave, there are other things I need to tend to."

"You sure are busy."

Shiroe sighs as Noire shuts the door.

"What is going on in this woman's head?"

"She's quite a troublesome character."

"Oh she is."

Shiroe scratches his head and gets back into the paper piles.

"While you were talking, she would often look into the ceiling."

"Hmm?" Shiroe looks at Akatsuki.

"Did she?"

"And while you were writing that contract, she seems to see me while I was using Concealment. She murmured something I couldn't quite catch it."

"But if my lip reading is correct, it would be "Found you little girl!""

Shivers send down Akatsuki spines, this time, the cause was not Henrietta.

"She is not someone you should befriend with, Master. She should not be underestimate as well."

Akatasuki is true, but her information is top-tier in terms of speed and accuracy, so there's no other choice.

"Akatsuki, can you…nevermind."

That's too dangerous.

Even with Concealment and Silent Move, she can still be found in this rather big room.

Shiroe pushes up his glasses.

"What is it, Master?"

"It's nothing, Akatsuki." Shiroe tries to hide his thoughts and the plan he just thought off moments ago.

"Master, I want to ask you something."

"I understand the use of the contract is to demote an Adventurer, turn them into a People of the Land. But what does it have to do with the Odyssey Knights?"

This is a dangerous topic, leaking it out would cause chaos, with a magnitude even greater than the food improvisition.

"Telling you is not a problem, the problem is how you will react and your ability to keep silence about this."

Shiroe pushes up his glasses, entering serious mode.

"The contract is use to demote an Adventurer, turn them into a People of the Land, correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then what do we, Adventurer have and the Landers don't?"

Akatsuki is silenced, she can't find the right answer.

"It takes away the most important feature of the Adventurers, the ability to revive at the Cathedral."

Akatsuki tap her hands, remembers that revival is the unique feat that keeps them alive until now.

"Then what will happen when you can't revive anymore?"

Akatsuki turns pale, whhat is that woman even thinking?

"That's right, Akatsuki. When you die after you signed the contract. You die for **real**."

Hand against the chin, Shiroe looks into the sky through the window frame.

"Despite that, to be able to think about that, she must have been calm after the Catastrophe."

"Master, what about the Odyssey Knights?"

Akatsuki is done with the usefulness of the contract, but what link is there with the Odyssey Knights?

"They are a Guild that seeks way to go home. Apparently, rumors say that one you die, during the time you're dead and revive at the Cathedral, you can see previous memories."

"But, that's only rumors."

"She said she's going to be the August's Santa, "granting" wish for those who want to return home."

"I think she's more of a Shinigami, Master."

Shiroe giggles, he nods to agree with Akatsuki, Noire is more like an Angel of Death.

"I think we should stand aside for now, who knows what will she do."

"That…was intense."

Noire talks to herself while wrapping up her paperwork.

It is getting dark. However, there is still work needs to be done.

"These brothers, they are like hatchlings, so they don't have a set class yet."

The thought is troublesome. She wonders how the game progenitors get their classes.

Should I ask the Landers, I doubt that they know anything about it though.

"Arghhhh…Let's just leave that for tomorrow."

With that in mind, Noire decides to head to the bath.

Towels, bathrobes…all set.

It is rare to see Noire outside of that metal chunk she puts on herself.

The noire you see now is nothing like you imagin.

She appeals herself with a dress, a vainlla dress.

Frills cover the end of it, and 2 small red buttons, clipping the piece together.

The buttons are sturdy, even if they don't look like so.

You could say the dress is an exact imitation of the deress that a certain blonde vampire.

Without her helmet, her hair drops down to her shoulders. Silky black, but not any ordinary black, they are dark-matter black.

Noire chose the hair color not just to match her ingame name, but also, it's a game.

Her fringes are trimmed carefully, and they stop at the eyebrows.

Her silhouette through the bath's fog can be mistakes for angels, and Noire is definitely not one.

Despite her physiques, slender, a little over a tea cup size, she's ideal for a petite fanatics.

However, however, her personality is wicked, at least that's how her friends describe her ingame.

Thrity minutes have passed.

I think it's time.

The steamy bath sure did its job, it lifts some of the day's heavy work off Noire's head.

In addition, the moisty water and the steamy water also did a fine job glossing her cherry pink skin.

Tucks into her pyjamas, she falls onto the bed. The softness, the fluffiness and the warmth carry her into the night.

Sweet dreams.

 **Hi there, are you enjoying the story so far? There are more surprises to come and more "happy little accidents", so stay tuned.**

 **P/S: I just want to shout "JOHN CENA CAN LIFT THAT!" but I find it hard to apply into the story...kek**

 **That's all for now, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
